Et soyez heureux
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Jennifer Taylor décide de faire confiance à son fils, et à l'amant de celui-ci.


**Auteur : **Inrainbowz, again.

**Rating : **T (pourquoi T ? Bah je sais pas moi...)

**Disclaimer : **Je me base sur la série Queer As Folk US qui appartient à ceux qui ont fait la série (héhé)

**Résumé : **Jennifer Taylor décida finalement de faire confiance à son fils, et à l'amant de celui-ci.

**Note : **J'en suis à mon 6ième OS (16ième nuit du Fof), thème **_Jouet_**. J'ai bien galéré j'avoue, mais c'est fait. Parce que Justin et Brian c'est juste... Arg. En fait j'en ai écrit deux. Cui-là c'est le deuxième, l'autre a connu la durée de vie la plus courte de l'histoire du site.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Et soyez heureux<strong>

« Brian, je pourrais vous parler s'il vous plait ? »

Ils étaient en train d'assister à un vernissage organiser par Lindsey, et la mère de Justin avait profité de l'ambiance détendue et festive pour approcher et « emprunter » discrètement l'amant de son fils. Il la suivit de mauvaise grâce jusqu'au hall d'entrée désert. Elle décida de lui parler franchement.

« Je vous ai détesté dès la première fois que je vous ai vu, Brian. »

L'homme haussa un sourcil mais se retint de faire un commentaire, en partie parce qu'elle enchaina rapidement.

« Je vous voyais comme un homme arrogant, trop sûr de lui, et, bien sûr, vous étiez celui qui couchait avec mon fils. »

Bien sûr que ça avait été la raison principale de son ressentiment. Elle n'était pas spécialement du genre à haïr quelqu'un au premier regard.

« Je vous ai détesté pour l'emprise que vous aviez sur mon fils, et pour le pouvoir que vous aviez de le détruire sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. »

Cet homme ne comprendrait jamais l'impuissance d'une mère face à la détresse de son enfant. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de l'aider comme elle l'aurait fait s'il avait eu des histoires avec une autre adolescente, parce que c'était un homme de trente ans, homosexuel, séducteur et méprisant, et qu'elle essayait encore de se débattre avec ses préjugés.

« J'avais peur que vous ne l'utilisiez comme un jouet et je m'attendais à tout moment à devoir le ramasser à la petite cuillère après que vous lui auriez brisé le cœur. Et c'est ce dont tout le monde me prévenait. »

C'était vrai. Ça n'avait pas été dit aussi franchement la plupart du temps, mais c'était le message caché dans les paroles des proches de cet homme. « Méfiez-vous, il le brisera ». Elle avait eu tellement peur, elle avait tellement souhaité que Justin s'éloigne de lui. Mais…

« Mais Justin vous aimait vraiment. Il vous aime toujours. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que quand vous êtes tous les deux. Quand vous êtes là, il… rayonne. Plus encore que d'habitude. Comme s'il était enfin parfaitement à sa place. »

C'était douloureux pour elle d'avouer une telle chose. Parce que c'était elle sa mère mais qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire pour le rendre heureux. C'est Brian qui avait fait en sorte qu'il remonte la pente après son agression. Brian qui le faisait sourire comme si la vie était parfaite.

« Vous savez, on me met toujours en garde contre vous. On me dit que les gens comme vous ne changent jamais, que mon fils n'est rien de plus qu'un énième divertissement. Je les ai crus longtemps, c'est vrai. Et j'en suis désolé. »

Elle inspira profondément, ferma brièvement les yeux, avant de continuer.

« Mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Ni stupide. J'ai vu comment vous le regarder. La façon dont vous avez de le toucher sans en avoir l'air aussi souvent que possible. Le changement sur votre visage et votre sourire, quand c'est lui. »

Elle était parfaitement sincère et il était abasourdi. Il tentait de reprendre contenance et de répondre quelque chose mais rien ne venait. Elle sourit avec indulgence.

« Je vous fait confiance Brian. Je peux l'affirmer aujourd'hui. Vous rendez mon fils heureux, je vous en remercie. Et les gens… Je les emmerde. »

Elle buta à peine sur le dernier mot, rougit à peine de gêne, et il esquissa un sourire ravi.

« Mon fils n'est pas un jouet. Et vous, vous n'êtes pas un sale enfoiré. Alors c'est peut-être un peu tard mais… Brian Keaney, vous avez ma bénédiction. Prenez soin de mon fils. »

Elle tourna les talons et revint à l'exposition comme si de rien n'était tandis que Brian restait debout dans le hall, un peu perdu. Justin vint le rejoindre quelques temps plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? » demanda-t-il en se calant d'autorité dans les bras de l'homme toujours perplexe.

« Je crois qu'elle me donne l'autorisation de te fréquenter.

-Comme si on avait attendu son accord » répondit Justin en riant.

Mais Brian perçut une sorte de joie et de fierté mal contenue dans sa voix. Il le serra contre lui.

« Alors Justin, tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Le blond éclata de rire et se rapprocha sensiblement de son amant.

« Je le veux. » souffla-t-il doucement avant qu'ils ne se perdent dans un baiser fiévreux.

Pour sa part, Jennifer Taylor décida qu'elle avait bien mérité une coupe de champagne. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on cède son fils chéri à un coureur invétéré. Elle sourit pour elle-même. Elle faisait confiance à Justin pour faire changer de comportement cet adolescent attardé. Et pour être capable de construire son propre bonheur.

* * *

><p>Valaaaaa, ainsi s'achève cette nuit du Fof un peu vide de monde mais très sympa, comme toujours ^^<p>

Tchuss !


End file.
